nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
After Revelations....
Note: This is all fan made. My YouTube video version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdDAwPmtizE (INTRO) Starting from the ending of Revelations. Dr. Monty tells our heroes that they are too dangerous for his perfect world. After all they blew up the Moon, and the Earth. Hell, they may as well have even started the zombie outbreak. Monty tells our heroes about Primis and about how the acients need their help. So Monty sends them to the first map: "Primis." (MAPS) MAPS INCLUDED: JSOC - Based in BO2, in 2026. We have new characters. You have to escape a shipwreck. Primis - After Revelations, set in the medieval times. You start with the staffs, and you can upgrade them. Since you are seen as gods. People will fight for you. The story here is that you must stop the zombies from ever happening, if you recall from Origins. The map looks dark and lightning and thunder is everywhere. Through out the map are rituals, the players must do these rituals to upgrade their staffs. The easter egg involves you to stop the infection has said before. Once the 4 characters stop the infection from happening. They are rewarded for their bravery. However, Dr. Monty appears and tells our heroes that he needs their help. Even though Monty sent them to here. If you remember from Revelations. Now for DLC 1: Reborn - Dr. Monty tells our heroes that there are still members of Group 935, out in the world. He also mentions a hit list made by 935. On the hit list is Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. And there are copies of this hit list in factories of Group 935. There are 4 factories in the world that are still up to date, and are looking for the characters non-stop. So you must go and destroy the last parts of 935. One factory is located in Russia, another in Germany, another in Japan, and another in America. You go through teleporters. G-Strikes appear in this, and a lot of artillery. The reason that they do this is because Monty needs all their help. And they can't be stopped by 935. They can't have interruptions. During the mission, Dempsey is badly hurt, and injured. Just like in BO3 where the player gets his arms ripped off. Because of this, Dr. Monty cuts Dempsey's brain, heart, veins, and systems out. And saves them for his project.... Now for DLC 2: Incision - Continuing from the ending of Reborn. Your new mission is to find pieces and bolts to contruct a suit for Dempsey, in a hospital/labertory located underground. This hospital/labertory was attacked by 935, 935 stole all 115 rocks and artifacts from the place. Once all pieces are found the player must also secure several packages to make this suit work. Also there is a room that has the Riese and Gigant models of the robots. This room is where all the robots are put in, I can imagine the Terminator theme playing. Once you find all packages. A power core is needed. Now, all the pieces are now given to Monty, now you must protect Monty so that he can fix the suit. And save Dempsey. Basically, now you get to play as Robot Dempsey! Also known as "DMP-115." I like this idea. I can imagine Robot Dempsey to be this badass dude, that can do cool reload animations, like in Battlefield. And be stronger than other teammates. Now the crew need a ride to somewhere else... there is a rocket near by the place, that needs fuel. That fuel being zombie souls. Once the rocket has been refueled. They take the rocket. However the rocket was faulty. So it blew up, and now all 5 characters must do a stand off. However they're saved by the giant robots. They were commanded by Dempsey! Now they ride inside of the robot. You can take over the turrets and what not. Now they get out of there. Now for DLC 3: Voria - In this next map, we have characters returning from "JSOC". This map is set in a city in the sky. A futuristic city, to be exact. Named "Voria", Just like the map "JSOC." This map is set in 2026, in the future. In this city in the sky. The 4 new characters hear voices calling to them. These voices are the voices of the 1.0 original characters. The 4 new characters must obey the voices. The voices tell them that they must free the 1.0 cast. When the crew does this, the 1.0 crew attacks the sky c-ity. The 1.0 cast appear as dead individuals. Zombies, if you will. You must fight off the 1.0 dead cast. But you fail. You unleash a dark evil across Monty's perfect world. The sky city falls to the ground. And now the out break is airbourne and on land. Making an horrific conflict. However, since you unleashed the 1.0 crew. You also unleashed Samantha. She wants the perfect world to be true. So she helps us in DLC 4. DLC 4 - "Perfect World" The endgame is here. The 6 characters, (Including Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Dr. Monty, Samantha, and DMP-115) are all here. The location of this map is just like in Revelations. But since we unleashed the 1.0 characters, who are dead. And also look like apothicons. We are facing the enemies of zombies, wasps, margwas, furies, and just a huge conflict is happening. Giant explosions are everywhere. We see all these other zombies, which are from other maps. Like Brutus, George, and all others. Everyone thought that the last map would be like this. And well, it is. You must fight off all of the undead. And make Monty's "Perfect World" a reality. Remember when I told you about Monty needing help from the 4 characters? Exactly. Monty needs them to stop the zombies, since they know how. Samantha is also helping us to stop them as well. I wanted to feature elemental instruments. Like acoustic guitars and electric ones. But the ending of this all has all our heroes dying. Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen are dead. The 1.0 crew as killed them, and well you need to stop them. But you failed to. The only way the perfect world can happen, is if they the 1.0 are gone. DMP-115, Monty, and Sam are the last ones. DMP-115 is the only one who can end it. He is injured, with a knife in his heart, I can imagine him pulling the knife out of his heart, mw2 soap style. Throwing it and trying to survive.. and to kill the 1.0 crew. He does it. But he dies in the process. ENDING Sam and Monty build the perfect world, together. *ALT/TRUE END?: They all survive (PERKS) Die-Tkola Cost: 4500 Makes all movement x2 faster. Doesn't count toward your 4 perk carry only.